Before It's Too Late
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?
1. Coffee Kisses

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
  
****  
Lorelai drummed her nails on the desk at the Inn. She was bored-- more than usual. Michel was off annoying someone and Sookie was off cooking her head off for a huge dinner for later that night, and all Lorelai was doing was drumming her nails. She thought about how she was going to see her newsest boyfriend, Alex. Everyone in Stars Hollow thought that Lorelai had finally found "the one", that she was looking for. Lorelai on the other hand was not so sure, she loved Alex a lot but she still had her doubts. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Independance Inn, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Alex! Hey, what's up?  
  
"Well, I just--"  
  
"You just? C'mon Alex spill it."  
  
"I don't know, I was just bored so I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Luke's for coffee."  
  
"Coffee! You said the magic word! How can I resist?"  
  
"Okay then so meet you there in a half an hour?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be waiting by the counter."  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself, she was going to see Alex, and have a wonderful cup of the most heavenly stuff on earth, life was good for her.  
  
Meanwhile, at Luke's: Luke was busy with a mess of customers piling in. Jess even was helping since Luke offered double pay if he would help. The worse part was, he was planning to go on a date, with Nicole his new girlfriend, but he has his doubts too, of making it. Then Luke heard the door open, he was hoping it was Lorelai, so she can help him, to his suprise, it was Nicole.  
  
"Luke" Nicole said coming in.  
  
"Hey, so what brings you to this mess that I call a diner?"  
  
"Nothing, just passing by and thought I would stop by."  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Really? Same here"  
  
Luke laughed, but at the same time was scared. Even though he was going out with Nicole for sometime now, and thought that she was going to be much more serious than Rachel.  
  
"Well Luke, um are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we are."  
  
"Great well, Taylor's expecting me..so I better get going.  
  
Just as Nicole, was about to leave, she gave Luke a big kiss. Luke, not knowing that this was to happen, he broke off, and Nicole left. The door opened again, and this time it was Lorelai.  
  
"Hey there Mr. Danes, that was a nice kiss she gave you over there."  
  
"How long were you there?"  
  
"Um, let's see I wanted to go in and say something really loud to disturb that "magical" moment..so getting to my point.. I'd say like 2 minutes."  
  
"Oh.. well okay..coffee I suppose?" Luke asked  
  
"Yeah make that two please."  
  
"Hey remember you only order another when your done with the first."  
  
"Uh, that's for Alex.. not me"  
  
"Oh.. meeting him here?"  
  
"Yeah.. in like a half hour."  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
Lorelai knew that Luke was somehow jealous, and he was but he was also very afriaid that his jealousy would ruin a very good friendship. But he already had a girlfriend, and he didn't want his emotions to get the best of him.  
  
"Um.. Alex might be here any minute so you might wanna -- " Luke began  
  
"Nah -- I'll stay here for a while -- until he comes that is."  
  
"Oh, okay. Listen I'm thinking of preposing."  
  
"Aww to Nicole? That's so sweet."  
  
"But -- I'm not sure -- you know she'll accept." Luke did not know why he was saying this -- it was too soon, even for him-- but Lorelai was his best friend, and he could trust her.  
  
"She'll say yes, she gonna be lucky to have you for a husband."  
  
"Really?" Luke's eyes wided.  
  
"Yeah -- well not in that kind of way." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
In that instant, Alex came in and kissed Lorelai on the cheek (in front of Luke).  
  
"Hey sweetie" Lorelai said  
  
"Hey -- ah I see you already ordered."  
  
"Yes very observant of you!"  
  
"Yes well they teach me a lot these days."  
  
Lorelai laughed, she loved having Alex around, he was always so happy and joking around, and she loved that in a guy.  
  
"Well wanna sit over there?" Alex said pointing to a table in a corner.  
  
"Sure" Lorelai said, "Bye Luke."  
  
But Luke didn't say "bye" back , he just turned around and headed to the kitchen. Lorelai knew that Luke was mad, somehow she knew it was because of her. She never wanted to hurt Luke in anyway, but she did.. even though she didn't want to.  
  
"So-- what did you want to talk about?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't make it tonight."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai said in a sad tone. She'd been stood up before, but at lease it was sweet of Alex to tell her first hand.  
  
Meanwhile, in the diner kichen, Luke was thinking about Lorelai and Nicole. He loved both of them -- but Nicole was different -- she seemed to be more like the type of girl that Luke was looking for. But Lorelai had been there since forever, and he was always there for Lorelai, but he needed to do what he thought was best -- even though it might mean losing a friend.  
  
Lorelai and Alex sat in the table in silence. Alex was so nice and sweet -- and she never expected him to break off a date like that. But she knew that it was really important for him to break it off, so she didn't show any signs of anger, at lease not to Alex.  
  
  
"Lorelai, I'm so sorry I have to do this." Alex began, "So I called you and told you to meet me here so we can -- you know have a little date here."  
  
"Oh okay, well it's okay I mean it was really no big deal." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm so glad you think so." Alex leaned over and kissed Lorelai.  
"I'm so glad you kiss that way." Lorelai added with a laugh, and returned the kiss.  
  
Luke went out of the kitchen saw Lorelai and Alex kissing and went back in the kitchen. He wasn't mad, at lease he didn't seem that way in his facial apperance. Do they have to act that way? Luke thought. But he knew that he was that way with Nicole, somehow -- it seems different when he sees Lorelai and someone else kissing -- he knew he was falling in love with her but we didn't want anyone to know about it --especially Nicole.  
  
"I better leave." Alex said quickly and kissed Lorelai agian.   
  
Lorelai sat looking at Alex as he left. My life is good, she said to herself. Luke went out of the kitchen again -- saw that Alex finally left and went over to Lorelai's table.  
  
"Alex leave?" Luke asked  
  
"Yeah, sadly" Lorelai said gazing out the window.  
  
"Oh, so -- "  
  
"He broke off our date tonight." Lorelai said  
  
"Oh, then I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. He made it up by coming here."  
  
"Then I guess it's okay right?"  
  
"Yeah -- it is."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled. Lorelai, noticing this smiled back. They smiled at each other and Lorelai told Luke that she had to go and left.   
  
A/N: Too short?...sorry..i love this fic so far..well i have HUGE plans for this one!.. 


	2. Luke Thoughts and Alex dont' mix

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
****  
Luke was in his apartment when he heard the knock on the door. She's early, he thought. Nicole had always been early for dates-- and Luke? Well Luke was always getting ready late.  
"Hey Luke", Nicole said and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Sorry I'm not ready yet -- " Luke said  
  
"It's okay.", Nicole said --, " You look handsome to me."  
  
She's getting sweeter and sweeter , Luke thought. He got his jacket, and they both left for their date.  
  
Meanwhile in the Gilmore house, Rory was reading and Lorelai was watching an old black and white movie.  
  
"I hate these kinds of movies," Lorelai said , "They're so boring."  
  
"Then why are you watching it?" Rory asked , " I thought you had a date with Alex."  
  
"He broke it off. But on the plus side he did come by Luke's for coffee this afternoon."  
  
"Wow , a guy that likes coffee just as much as you. You really are lucky mom."  
  
"Thanks sweetie , I am aren't I?" Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai and Rory went out and walked to Luke's. They were very suprised to see that it was closed -- early.  
  
"Rory-- it's closed!" Lorelai said. Luke's was never closed -- not even for the holidays and Lorelai was very annoyed for this.  
  
"Maybe Luke's out, or on a date." Rory suggested  
  
Lorelai was laughing at Rory's comment about Luke being on a date made her hysterical. But when she turned around, she saw Luke and Nicole kissing in front of the bookstore. Lorelai's heart stopped. She felt pain in her heart and she didn't know why. All she could do was stare and she wanted to cry-- but couldn't for some reason. Rory -- seeing this spoke up hoping her mom was okay.  
"Mom? You okay?" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah--um I'm fine sweetie. You're right Luke is on a date alright. He seems to be having a fun time." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory and her left the diner and headed home. Lorelai didn't talk and thought about how she was like that with Alex that same afternoon. But she didn't like how Luke and Nicole were like that. Somehow it didn't seem right to Lorelai. When Rory and her reached their house she went staight to bed, and had very very strange dreams about a guy that gives her coffee (A/N durr it's Luke..lol.)  
  
*****  
The next morning, Lorelai looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"Uh it's only 8:00am." Lorelai said in an unhappy tone. She wanted to get up and go staight to Luke's. But she was scared, the night before still gave her chills. But she got up anyway and saw that Rory already left for school. She found this note in the kicthen,  
  
Mom, Went To school early. Paris called a very early Franklin meeting. Don't worry about the Luke and Nicole thing okay? Things will turn out the way you want them to be okay? Love ya! - Rory  
  
Lorelai laughed at the note, even with Rory not there, she still found a way to make Lorelai smile.Lorelai quickly got ready and walked to Luke's. She saw that he was behind the counter. She smiled and walked in.  
  
"Hey Good Morning." Lorelai said happily.  
  
Luke was very suprised to see her this early in the morning. But he knew that she must have come only for the coffee. Luke sighed but quickly thought about his date with Nicole the other night.  
"Hey, wow.. very suprised to see you this early in the morning" Luke said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well I got a very early start to my day." Lorelai said smiling. She wondered if Luke was knew that she was staring at them during their date last night. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to think about something else -- like Alex.  
  
"Coffee?" Lorelai asked   
  
"No, c'mon Lorelai after all those long lectures about how coffee is bad for you and how you shouldn't be drinking it 24/7 shouldn't you be learning something out of all of this?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, that I should just pour my own coffee and that way it saves us both time. Lorelai said with another smile.  
  
Luke finally gave in and gave Lorelai a cup of coffee. Lorelai smiled and looked at Luke.  
  
"See? Now, was that so hard?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, but -- " Luke began  
  
"But?" Lorelai asked but was interupted by Alex's voice.  
  
"Lorelai!", Alex said  
  
"I better leave." Luke said sounding upset. Luke went to the kitchen -- like always and wondered why he kept on doing this -- hiding from Lorelai everytime Alex came by. He figured out that it was very dumb, for him to be doing this and got out of the kitchen, only to see -- Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, hi." Luke said  
  
"Hey, there Luke. I know suprise but I needed to see you!" Nicole wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Lorelai, sitting only a couple of tables away stopped looking at Luke and Nicole and put her attention towards Alex.  
  
"So, whatcha doing here?" Lorelai asked trying not to look at Luke and Nicole.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see you!" Alex said with a smile and kissed Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry I can't stay long -- I have to get to work" Lorelai kissed Alex they both left.  
  
******  
At the Inn, Lorelai could not at all put her focus on what she was doing. Michel, noticing this rang a very loud bell at her ear.  
  
"Ouch, Michel you can try talking to me you know." Lorelai said annoyed  
  
"Yes, but torturing you is a lot more enjoyable." Michel added.  
  
"Then go torture someone else please."  
  
"Okay but we have new guests coming, and no rooms since the Jonson family are staying an extra night."  
  
"Tell the new people to stay in the big room -- the one by the library and tell the Jonson family that they'll have to pay more to stay one more night. Oh yeah, say it in a happy tone not your usual dark voice okay? You're starting to scare the guests."  
  
"Oh, but my dark voice is my favorite one."  
  
"Too bad Michel just please do what I asked."  
  
Lorelai was glad to see Michel leave, she continued to daydream. But then Michel came back with a note adressed for Lorelai. She opened it -- and was suprised to see what it was.  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Find out what that letter was-- and Alex MIGHT propose!!  
Preview of Next chapter: "Luke how can you be doing this?" Lorelai said. She was mad and upset and all Luke could do was look. 


	3. Double Proposal

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
*****  
Lorelai was shocked -- the letter was an invitation -- to Luke's Wedding! She was confused and was mad. Luke proposed? Already? So many things were on Lorelai's mind. She quickly told Michel to take over for a while -- since she needed to talk to Luke.  
  
She walked to Luke's and opened the door when she got there.  
"What's this?" Lorelai asked Luke  
  
"Oh so you got it?" Luke said   
  
"Yeah I did -- what are you thinking?"  
  
"Lorelai come on you said it yourself that I should propose."  
  
"Yeah but isn't this so soon, I mean you--" Lorelai began. She stopped talking and looked at Luke. She was going to lose her best friend -- and she didn't want to.  
  
"Listen you don't have to go." Luke said, He wondered why Lorelai cared so much.   
Lorelai -- still looking at Luke didn't say anything she didn't know what to say -- not anymore. She sighed and finally spoke up,   
  
"Okay, listen I'm sorry okay? I just was suprised that's all. I'm happy for you." That was very hard for Lorelai to say and Luke knew by the tone in her voice.   
  
"Okay do you want coffee?"   
  
"I better go back to the inn." Lorelai left -- slamming the door behind her.  
  
****  
  
Lorelai sat on the couch eating a gallon of ice cream and watching some old show. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened that afternoon. She was still upset -- still hurt.  
  
"C'mon you can't stay here forever." Rory said  
  
"Wanna bet?" Lorelai said  
  
"No, not really. Let's just go to Luke's."  
  
"No, um let's just eat here."  
  
"Um.. you're eating the only food worth eating."   
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, you're depressed about the wedding."  
  
"How did you know?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Luke told me -- a couple of weeks ago. Told me to not to tell you. But now since you know.."  
  
"What? Since now I know what?"  
  
"That Luke wants me to be a bridesmaid." Rory said quickly.  
  
"Wow." Lorelai was shocked, Rory always told her everything -- not this time.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No, I'm happy I mean I do have you and Alex."  
  
"Yeah, let's just order Chinese okay?"  
  
****  
The next morning-- Lorelai was awaken by a very annoying sound of her alarm clock.  
  
"Alright I'm up!" Lorelai said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Rory!" she yelled  
  
"Yeah?" Rory sounded tired too.  
They both got dressed and Rory had to drag Lorelai to Luke's -- literally.  
  
"Can I just wait here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, just come in order eat and get out."  
  
"If only it were that easy." Lorelai said  
  
"It is -- we're in we're out."  
  
Lorelai finally agreed and they walked in. Lorelai saw Luke behind the counter and cracked a smile. They walked to the counter and sat down.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked in his regular tone.  
  
"Coffee and pancakes" Rory said.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke asked  
  
"Um, I'll have--" Lorelai started but then Alex came in.  
  
"Hey." Alex said kissing Lorelai. Luke went in the kitchen -- as always -- and got Lorelai and Rory's food ready. He still didn't know why he did this EVERYTIME Alex came in and kissed Lorelai. He came back out a couple of minutes later with their food and saw that Alex was STILL there. He sighed and spoke up,  
  
"Here's your food."   
  
"Thanks.." Rory said. She knew Luke didn't want to see her mom and Alex together.  
  
"Luke, um -- " Lorelai started , " Alex wants coffee too so--"  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
"I'll help" Rory said  
  
"You don't need to." Luke said handing Rory a cup  
  
"I need ot talk"  
  
"To me"  
  
"Yeah, you don't like Alex don't you?"  
  
"I don't know if "don't like" are the right words. Try hate"  
  
"He is a nice guy... once you get to know him"  
  
"Yeah but.. I don't think he's right for your mom."  
  
"Aww.. you care about her don't you?"   
  
"No -- um.. yes..I don't know. I just don't wanna see her getting hurt -- again."  
  
"She's not. She'll always be here for you and she won't get hurt."  
  
"Oh my god." Luke said looking at Alex.  
  
"What?" Rory said turning around, "Whoa."  
  
Alex bent down on one knee and said those four words and could change Lorelai's life -- FOREVER.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lorelai was shocked -- scared.. she looked at Luke and Rory and didn't say anything.  
  
  
A/N:Next up: Will Lorelai say yes?..Is Luke falling in love with Lorelai? And is Jess in this story at all? All this coming up next! 


	4. Falling in Love with your Best Friend

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
  
****  
Lorelai sat there -- looking at Luke. She didn't know what to say. She sighed and smiled at Luke and Rory. She thought about how Luke was getting married and how they could never be together.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Lorelai stood up and left the diner crying. Luke looked and Alex and ran after Lorelai.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked  
  
"I don't know -- I'm so confused. I said yes right?"  
  
"Yeah -- last time I checked."  
  
"I'm so stupid."  
  
"Why? Because you said yes to Alex?"  
  
"Yeah -- and I guess you don't know the reason why I said yes."  
  
"Because you love him?"  
  
"Yeah -- and because of you."  
  
"Me?" Luke was shocked he was confused  
  
"Yes --. You're getting married -- I was mad -- Mad at you I don't wanna lose you."  
  
"Listen you'll never lose me I'll be here whenever you need me." Luke sighed -- he knew that proposing to Nicole might have been a mistake.  
  
"After you get married what's gonna happen?" Lorelai started to cry.  
  
"Nothing -- but I'll have a wife and you'll have a husband -- and we'll be friends -- still."  
  
"I don't want this." Lorelai said she didn't know what she was saying or how she was saying it.  
  
"Don't want what?"  
  
"This! I'm so confused and I don't know what to do."  
  
"You will okay? Just calm down." Luke wiped the tear from Lorelai's cheek.  
  
"Okay Alex might get worried or something."  
  
"Yeah we better get going."  
  
They walked back to the diner and saw Alex was gone.  
  
"He left -- um he thought that you and Luke were -- um ..." Rory said  
  
"Oh -- " Lorelai said  
  
"Don't worry -- I told him you guys weren't"  
  
"Good -- " Lorelai said , "We better get home, Bye Luke."  
  
"Yeah -- Bye Lorelai."  
  
****  
"So, what did you guys talk about?" Rory said as they walked home  
  
"Things -- wedding crap."  
  
"Oh, so what else?"  
  
"Uhh you caught me we did talk about how he's always gonna be here for me."  
  
"So sweet. You love him don't you?"  
  
"I can't love my best friend."  
  
"Yeah -- didn't you see "My Best Friend's Wedding?".  
  
"Yes, but did you see how it turned out?"  
  
"Yeah but stick with me here, Julia Roberts told that guy that she loved him and you should do that too."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"No, unless you wanna marry the wrong guy."  
  
"Who Alex?"  
  
"No, Kirk. Yes Alex!"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore -- I mean I can't believe I said yes."  
  
"Yeah -- but you have to go through this."  
  
"Yes, my mistake therefore I have to live it." Lorelai said dramatically.  
  
The two talked and talked until they reached their house and on the doorstep was daisies. Lorelai picked them up and saw that they were from Luke. She read the note that said,  
  
Lorelai,   
Think of this as a very early wedding gift -- and hope you like it.  
-Luke.  
  
"They're so pretty." Rory said, "Who's it from?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He gave you flowers."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you're gonna?"  
  
"Marry the wrong guy."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"C'mon let's go in."  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just can't"  
  
"You have to."  
  
"I know I have to break the engagement."  
  
"No I mean you have to go in."  
  
"Yes, and I meant I have to not marry Alex."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have too. It's the only thing to do."  
  
"Yes, but Luke will still marry Nicole and you'll be alone."  
  
"I have you."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Okay .. I'll talk to them"  
  
"Good let's go in now!"  
  
"Okay, I'm getting hungry."  
  
****  
  
"Hello Independance Inn" Lorelai said as the phone rang  
  
"Lorelai, it's your mother."  
  
"Oh -- okay I thought it was someone else."  
  
"Very funny, now why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Alex's mother is in the group I'm in."  
  
"Oh, okay um well I didn't get the chance to tell you."  
  
"He told me that you ran off with the Ice Man."  
  
"Alex told you that?"  
  
"Yes, did you?"  
  
"No, I ran and Luke followed."  
  
"Okay then when's the wedding?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet - I'll tell you when I get a chance too okay? Bye."  
  
Lorelai sighed -- now Emily knew and Lorelai didn't want that. She was bored... and she didn't know what was gonna happen when she marries Alex.  
  
A/N:Boring right?.. Okay.. I made Luke SUPER SWEET in the chapter..if you wanna read some spoliers for this story as well as my other ones -- look in my BIO and see! Happy Reading~ 


	5. Late Night Suprises,Shopping,and Dates

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
A/N:If you read the spoliers in my BIO ... errm let's just say that they do happen just in a different way.  
*****  
At the Gilmore house, the morning was HECTIC. Lorelai couldn't find anything, and Rory was too tired to help.  
  
"Where's my bag -- the red one?"  
  
"You mean MY red bag? It's in my room."  
  
"Okay, let's go. I'm getting hungry. Let's just go to Luke's." Lorelai said , already heading out the door.  
  
"Okay."   
  
*****  
"Lucas, coffee" Lorelai said  
  
"Good morning to you too." Luke said pouring coffee.  
  
"My bus .. bye mom, Luke." Rory said running out the door.  
  
"Listen, um Nicole called and she wanted to know if you wanted to so shopping with me and her today."Luke said  
  
"Shopping?"Lorelai said  
  
"For wedding dresses." Luke said quietly.  
  
"Luke Danes, I never thought I would live to hear you say those words."Lorelai said in shock.  
  
"It's not my idea it's hers."  
  
"Fine. I'm not going to do anything today anyways."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine."  
*****  
At the mall, Luke and Nicole were getting all cute by holding hands, and Lorelai? Trying not to look. They reached the dress shop and Lorelai started to look around. A salesperson goes up to her and asks her if she needs help.  
  
"Yeah, I want to try this dress on."   
  
"Okay, the dressing rooms are in there." The salesperson said pointing to a room.  
  
Lorelai went in the room , and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Looks perfect she thought. She went outside, and Luke saw her. He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
"Nice dress."   
  
"I know, perfect right?"  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, you're buy this one?"  
  
"Yeah, um -- Nicole's waiting. I better leave."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Yeah."  
*****  
"So, how was shopping?" Rory asked her mom after school.  
  
"Nice, I found a dress."  
  
"I know you told me like ten times."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just so happy."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?"Rory asked  
  
"Luke and Alex."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"No, I mean it's weird now, everytime I'm with Luke it's nice. And Alex, better."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's pre-wedding jitters mom, everyone gets it."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"We'll get through this."  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory got up to answer it. She opened the door and she saw that it was Alex.  
  
"Hey, my mom's in the living room."  
  
"Okay," Alex said walking in.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Lorelai said kissing Alex.  
  
"Hey, went dress shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry for not telling you."  
  
"It's okay, so wanna go out tonight."  
  
"Sure, um, Rory?"  
  
"It's okay, I have to study anyway."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Let's just go to Luke's I need to get home early anyway."  
  
"Um -- Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I want this to be -- um a nice evening and um what about a place in Hartford?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay then just give me couple of minutes to get ready. Make your self at home."  
  
*****  
[Upstairs]  
  
"What's wrong with Luke's?" Rory asked putting a necklace on Lorelai's neck.  
  
"Nothing, I mean I just wanted everything to be nice you know."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe since you know Luke's there you don't want to go there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're avoiding him."  
  
"No, I'm just you know."  
  
"Fine, have a nice evening."  
  
"Thanks."  
********  
Rory looked at the clock, she sighed it was only 11:30. She wanted to fall asleep but she couldn't. She sighed and read her book. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Jess?" Rory said opening the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bored."  
  
"Ah, well come in it's cold here."  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"A Christmas Carol?" Jess said holding the book up.  
  
"Yes, now did you come here to make fun of me or what?"  
  
"Actually -- no."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"I rented some old black and white movies."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rory and Jess continued to watch movies and talked about how they should make all movies black and white. After the movie was done, Jess stood up to leave.  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"Yeah, good movie."  
  
"No, I meant you here."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Rory turned to Jess and kissed him.  
  
"Good night." She said  
******  
A/N:YaY .. Jess is finally in the story.. LoL .. 


	6. Hugs and Parisan Wedding Planners

Title:Before It's Too Late  
Summary:Luke and Lorelai are getting married, to different people. Will they finally see what people have been telling them before they both say I Do?  
******  
The next morning, Rory woke up early. She went to her mom's room and saw she was still sleeping. Rory woke her up , and Lorelai groaned.  
  
"Too early. Must sleep." Lorelai said  
  
"How was your date?"  
  
"Fine, boring but fine."  
  
"Boring?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean Alex is a fun guy but I guess it's my fault for making boring since I didn't really focus on the date." Lorelai said sitting up on her bed  
  
"And you were focusing on?"  
  
"People and things."  
  
"People? Like?"  
  
"Is this 20 questions?"  
  
"No, just wanted to know."  
  
"Okay, fine I was thinking of someone okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'm hungry. Lukes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
*****  
"Good Morning, coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
"No lecture?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No refusal to give us coffee?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Luke has always been a man of few words." Rory added  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And lately so have you." Rory said , "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine."  
  
"Okay, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He set the date." Lorelai said  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, in two weeks I'm getting married."  
  
"Two weeks? Isn't that too soon?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I told him."  
  
"I'll make invitations."  
  
"He's already one step ahead of you kid." Lorelai said taking out an invitation and showing it to Rory.  
  
"Whoa, he got invitations ready?"  
  
"Yup. He's rushing all of this."  
  
"Are you going to invite Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean he invited me."  
  
"He's coming." Rory said , "With our food."  
  
Luke comes and put their food on the table. Lorelai thinks about if she should give Luke an invitation or not. She looks at Luke.  
  
"Um, Luke?" Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here", Lorelai said giving Luke the wedding invitation.  
  
Luke takes a while to read it. He was amazed at what he saw. He sighs sits down next to Lorelai and looks out the window.  
  
"It's an invitation."  
  
"Yeah, to my wedding."  
  
"Isn't it too soon?"  
  
"I said that about your wedding too. Must be ironic how we both think it's too soon to get married."  
  
"Yeah, I mean we're adults. We can handle it." Luke added  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"No flannel, no hats, nice shirt, tie please and --."  
  
"Hold on Lorelai -- I know all of this already."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"Okay, just to let you know, I'll rent a tux. Just you make you happy."  
  
"Okay, um I better get to work."  
  
"Yeah, my bus is here."  
****  
At the Inn, Lorelai was writing something out for one of the guests when Emily came with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Lorelai I have wonderful news"  
  
"Let me guess, you're moving and never coming back?"  
  
"No, I've hired a wedding planner!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A wedding planner?"  
  
"Yes, all the way from France."  
  
"I don't need Parisan wedding planners at my wedding mom."  
  
"Well I've already hired him and he's coming."  
  
"This is my wedding and I don't need you're help planning it!" Lorelai yelled and she left the Inn and headed for Luke's.  
*****  
"Coffee!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My mother hired a wedding planner from France!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's rushing my wedding. I mean Alex just told me yesterday about it being in two weeks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This is really annoying."  
  
"You're gonna get through this."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you've been though worse things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Things, like you're dad being in the hospital, and you know."  
  
Lorelai thought about it for a minute about what Luke said and smiled. Luke had been there for her through all her tough moments.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Lorelai didn't know what had come over her when she did this but she didn't care, she went to Luke and hugged him.  
  
"Bye." Lorelai said, "and thanks."  
  
"Yeah, bye. and you're welcome.  
****  
"I hugged him." Lorelai blurted out when Rory came home after school.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke I hugged him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know it just happened. I just hugged him."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"I don't know. If I do I can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't love Luke. I'm getting married to Alex in two weeks."  
  
"Follow your heart young grasshopper. Many good things will come your way." Rory said  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Paris is making us read about Buddism, for a project."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so I'll be saying things like that for a while."  
  
"Please don't" Lorelai said laughing.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
A/N:What do you think??... Happy Reading~ 


End file.
